Technological advances in computer hardware, software and networking have lead to increased demand for electronic information exchange rather than through conventional techniques such as paper correspondence, for example. Such electronic communication can provide split-second, reliable data transfer between essentially any two locations throughout the world. Many industries and consumers are leveraging such technology to improve efficiency and decrease cost through web-based (e.g., on-line) services. For example, consumers can purchase goods, review bank statements, research products and companies, obtain real-time stock quotes, download brochures, etc. with the click of a mouse and at the convenience of home.
In light of such technological advances, people in general tend to be more and more concerned about being connected and/or available for various communications such as cell phone calls, text messages, emails, instant messages, land line phone calls, voice mails, files, data, etc. Connectivity is generally associated with receiving data in an efficient manner. Yet, with the growth of companies, businesses, enterprises and the like, disseminating information in an efficient manner has become a hassle in light of the massive quantities of information that need to be communicated to large groups of people. For example, an email indicating a new protocol for a business procedure can be transmitted to employees. If the email is not communicated to the appropriate individuals, the effectiveness of the email and enforcement of the protocol can suffer greatly.
In general, distributing information efficiently is greatly hinged upon individuals identifying appropriate recipients. Information is plentiful in light of vast number of data communication modes available and optimizing information communication to individuals increases efficiency and reduces redundancy. Conventional techniques such as, email aliases, distribution groups, web sites, newsletters, memos, and the like have been used to communicate information. Yet, such techniques require accurate identification of recipients which is error-prone. Moreover, as some may be inadvertently excluded from receiving information, some may receive information that is not relevant to him or her which can further hinder productivity by providing unnecessary distractions.